yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Reynard Ferehorn
}} Reynard Ferehorn is Tom Hazell's character in High Rollers D&D. He is a human ranger. Tom was originally a temporary replacement, as Matt Toffolo had left the campaign. However, Matt eventually decided to leave for good, making Reynard and Tom permanent members. He is first introduced in Session 41, where he and the adventurers (minus Trellimar) are tasked by the Government of the Dawn Republic to investigate Velderbann as it is suspected to be under attack by the Broken Sky. Stats ''Note: The Stats are correct as of Episode 79.'' Appearance In his introduction, Tom describes Reynard as "triangular, very top heavy; muscular arms and a broad chin; shiny, white teeth with a sparkle in them." He's an adult human with tan skin and reddish-brown hair. He's also quite tall, reaching 6' 2" (188cm), and is very adamant he is taller than Cam Buckland. His clothing has a yellow-and-black color scheme, which are the colors of his family's guild (this has resulted in the party occassionally referring to him as a "bumblebee").WHERE'S MY REYNIE?! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 62 - 22nd October 2017 They have a minor magical enchantment on them, which makes the buttons glow when he says the command word, "Oñ." High Rollers D&D: Episode 58 - 24th September 2017 at 1:11:04 These enchanted clothes were given to him by Jiǔtóu after his original clothes were burned up in lava.CROWNREND'S RETURN! - HighRollers D&D: Episode 57 (3rd September 2017) (timestamp needed) Personality In the beginning, Reynard was a massive show off-- taking credit unapologetically, boasting about his past "adventures," and going on about his marksmanship as a hunter. In reality, Reynard had not gone on any adventures, and the stories he tells people were either made up or taken from his uncle, Felix. Despite being scared and inexperienced, Reynard still tried his best to help the adventurers, and had good intentions. He spent most of his life aspiring to be like his uncle, but as he grows into his own person with the adventurers, he abandons that dream; even sacrificing the idea of it in a ritual to bring back the dead.High Rollers D&D: Episode: 72 - Echoes of Greybell - 11th February 2018 While traveling with the party, Reynard becomes more open to teamwork and doing things for the sake of selflessness. He grows, matures, and begins to value actual bravery and action over the stories he used to treasure. History No specifics were revealed regarding Reynards' childhood in the campaign. He grew up in a privileged, sheltered home with his family and their guild. Despite taunting from the rest of their family, he and his brother Felton bonded over their shared desire of traveling like their uncle. Relationships His Family Reynard has three younger brothers - Arthur, Baltir, and Felton, and both of his parents, Fredrick and Rose. His father and two brothers, Arthur and Baltir, doubt his adventures. They find it foolish and dangerous, and show discontent towards both Reynard and Felix. When the party tries to discuss political affairs, they don't even believe in the Broken Sky and the trouble that Talis'Val is in. Fredrick believes that Reynard's dreams of being an adventurer are dumb, and wants him to inherit the guild. However, Frederick's harshness comes from a desire to protect Reynard. Felton, Reynard's youngest brother, has a good relationship with him. Growing up, they would read stories about their uncle together. Reynard is also shown to try and help Felton work through his stutter (and presumed anxiety issues). Reynard's relationship with Rose is mostly unknown. She has an unspecificed, presumably severe illness, which makes Reynard and the others in the family guild treat her gently and with kindness. Felix, Reynard's uncle, is a great source of inspiration for Reynard. He was interested in becoming just like his uncle and living an adventuring lifestyle. Felix encourages it, too- sending him letters and seeming happy when Reynard starts adventuring himself. However, Reynard's admiration is somewhat blind, as seen when Fredrick tries to tell him Felix's life isn't as glamerous as he wants Reynard to believe-- all of which Reynard ignores. Actually seeing Felix in action helps him break out of this naive love and stand by himself. Cam Buckland Reynard and Cam spend most of their days competing, neither one ever gaining any ground on the other. This is a constant annoyance for the other members of the party. Abilities and Powers Reynard carries with him Wilhelm, a crossbow that can shoot 5 crossbow bolts before reload that does thunder damage at the beginning of each round. Aksul Reynard wields a magic scimitar called named Aksul which, when called by its name, animates and attacks upon commanded. Trivia * Reynard is scared of the dark.There are several times where Reynard begins panicking in the dark, but the first occurs in Jiutou: Angel of Death - HighRollers D&D: Episode 42 (26th March 2017) at 19:04 * After hearing his father call him "Reynie," his companions and even other NPCs have started referring to him as that. * He carries with him the family axe of the half-orc Grunka. After she gave this to him, he gave her his cloak, allegedly to keep her warm on her travels. * The name Reynard was inspired by the Character Reynard in "Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen", the videogame. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons